This Whole Mess Started With Some Chocolate
by LetThereBeFlyingBurgers
Summary: My very first story! I can't really write out summaries cuz they all suck, but just read the story even though the summary sucks. Rated T and uses human names. Featuring: England, Hungary, Prussia, Female!America, and tons more!


**Me- Hi, you guys! This is my very first story on this website! This is a Hetalia fic and it will star Female America and England! This story is called This Whole Mess Started With Some Chocolate and it's about America, who is the new transfer student and England, who is the playboy at Hetalia Academy. They meet, fall in love, and all that basic mushy stuff. Then, there comes the conflict and then bad stuff happens. Then, they fall back in love and live happily ever after. But guess what? That plotline is basically not right. So, look at the summary down below and I should just stop rambling on.**

**Summary: **Hungary thinks that Arthur is the hottest guy in all of Hetalia Academy. While America thinks he's not. But, when she gets a teddy bear from the hottest guy himself, she starts to think that she just might agree with Hungary. They start to fall in love but when they graduate, they split ways and head to college. When they meet again in the big city of New York, will their love been rekindled? Or will they just ignore that love and live their life while pretending to not know each other?

**Me- See? Told you that what you just read was not the same plotline as the plotline in the** **first paragraph. Anyway, I have been talking for so long and so, I shall stop rambling on and getting you guys bored with my long speech. So, read on! *P.S.- I didn't know which female name to use for America, so I'll just go with Merika. And also, I don't own Hetalia. :)**

* * *

**Merika's POV**

"KYA~! Merika, look! It's cute little Arthur!" Elizabeta squealed while tugging on my arm.

I groaned, looking up from my Kindle.

"Ugh...how is he cute?" I asked.

Here we have Arthur Kirkland, the most popular (and I should mention totally not cute) guy in all of Hetalia Academy. If not in Hetalia Academy, then maybe in all of London.

"Merika! How can you not think that he is cute?" Elizabeta asked in complete shock.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Well," I cleared my throat, ready to explain to Elizabeta the reasons why I think he's not cute. "He's basically a good for nothing playboy, he's a jerk, he's a bully, he will break your heart, I just wanna know if having four eyebrows is even possible, he's too rich and stupid for his own good, he's too flashy, I despise rich idiots like him, he disrespects people, he's very immature, he's not calm, he always slacks, he's a football player and I hnate football players, and you wanna know something else? He lives right next door to my condo!" I said, finally finishing my explanation.

"Arthur! Look over here!" Elizabeta screamed, making me cover my ears, shut my eyes, and drop my Kindle.

A hand swiftly grabbed in before it could fall onto the concrete.

"Is this yours, Miss Merika?" the voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw emerald green eyes staring back at me.

I jolted before snatching my Kindle from his hands.

"What do you want, Arthur?" I asked.

"I," he walked up to Elizabeta. "Apparently heard your friend call out to me. But there's one thing I wanna know: Why aren't you one of my fangirls?" he asked.

I scoffed as I turned off my Kindle.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked as I opened my backpack and pulled out my cheeseburger.

"Mmmmmmm...Well, I'll see you in class, Elizabeta." I said before biting into my cheeseburger and heading towards class.

Elizabeta sighed.

"Excuse my friend. She's just...well, you know..." Elizabeta trailed off as she tried to find the right words to say to the guy of her dreams.

Arthur smirked before grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I know exactly what you mean, Miss Elizabeta." he said before kissing her hand.

She blushed furiously as England nodded his head and headed off into the academy building.

* * *

"Wait, today is Valentine's Day?" I questioned as everyone began pulling out chocolate from their bags.

Elizabeta gasped before shaking me.

"You did not know?" she nearly screamed.

I sweat dropped.

"Can you stop shaking me before I spill my Pepsi?" I asked while pointing at my Pepsi bottle three quarters filled with Pepsi.

Elizabeta sweat dropped.

"You have to give some chocolate to somebody, at least!" she complained as I pulled out a box of Peeps.

I sighed.

"Why should I/she?" me and someone else said in unison.

I turned around in my seat and saw Gilbert looking at us.

"Hiya, Gilbert!" I greeted happily.

He smiled.

"Elizabeta, you should know better than to force her to do anything." he pointed out in a 'Mr. Know-It-All' voice.

I jolted.

"Excuse me?" I nearly screamed.

He laughed before ruffling my head and handing me something wrapped in chocolate flavored foil.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." he said.

I tore off the foil and began to drool.

"Ohmigod, Gilbert! I love you so damn much!" I exclaimed before hugging him.

He fell back into Elizabeta's chair and spotted the box of Peeps on top of my desk.

"Who are those Peeps for? Arthur?" he asked teasingly.

I fumed before smacking him.

"I shall smack you silly! You should know that I hate Arthur's guts!" I complained.

I then picked up the box of Peeps and handed it to him.

"By the way, those Peeps were for you." I stated.

He then hugged me from behind.

"Why thank you, Merika!" he declared before letting go of me.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for everyone to come out and trade candy with everyone.

"We gotta go, Merika. It's about time we start trading sweets." Elizabeta said while tugging on my white peacoat.

I sighed.

"Ill be there in a second. I just need to get out the chocolate I need to give out to all of my friends." I told them.

Gilbert shrugged before putting a hand on Elizabeta's shoulder.

"Come on, Elizabeta, Let's let Merika take her time, shall we?" he asked before pushing Elizabeta out the door.

I began to dig through my backpack as everyone filled out of the room.

As I continued to dig through my bag, someone tapped their fingers on my desk.

"This is for you." the voice said before placing a teddy bear holding a cheeseburger with a bag of mint chocolate tied to the bear's arm.

"Thanks. I shall give you something once I- - -" the person put their hand under my chin and lifted my head up gingerly.

My eyes then locked on a pair of emerald eyes. I knew only one person who had those captivating and char- - -I mean, those scary and creepy eyes.

"Arthur! Why are you- - -" he then silenced me with a kiss.

My eyes widened and my face began to slowly turn red as he pulled away.

""Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." he said before heading out the door, leaving me stupefied and dumbfounded.

I then eyed the teddy bear and sighed.

_The candy can wait until lunch. I have got to show my friends this teddy bear. _I said before picking up the teddy bear Arthur gave me and skipped out the door and out onto the courtyard.

* * *

**Me-Hoped you loved the chapter. And the links for their uniform will be on my profile soon. And the ages will be shown next chapter with the replies to the reviews! So, hoped you loved it and please R&R! If you do, you will get yourself a chance to be in my next story: Hetalia! Game Show Time! that will come out on July 4th and a virtual cheeseburger! **

***P.S.- If you're confused about the human names and who is who, then here:**

**Merika=America**

**Arthur=England**

**Gilbert=Prussia**

**Elizabeta=Hungary**


End file.
